gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea Wiki Crossover: Ultimatum
Game Idea Wiki Crossover: Ultimatum (or Game Idea Wiki Crossover 4) is the final sequel to the Game Idea Wiki Crossover series until further notice. The series has been a series of crossover fighting games using characters from the Game Ideas Wiki. Gameplay Characters will generally be animated and drawn in the same style, regardless of their old art style. They will be able to KO opponents by knocking each other off the perimeters of the stage. Your special gets filled a little every time an opponent is hit. everyone gets a single special that varies in usability called a Rift Special or just Rift. Take note that rifts are disabled during tournament play. The maximum amount of players allowed to play at once is 6 when using wireless controllers, allowing chaotic and fun battles to take place. However, on the 3/2DS and Pc, multiplayer is only achievable via online play. Also, in the Legend Mode ''and ''Adventure Mode, 2 players is the maximum. During battles, random items will appear; the list of items will appear further down on this page. The items will upgrade characters or be weapons to hold or throw. There are four different modes: Legend, Cross, Online, and Adventure. Legend lets you fight every character in order of their creation, Cross is the regular battling mode, Online let's you battle players from around the world, and Adventure is a series of randomly generated battles (ending with a rival battle and boss battle). Each mode can lead to unlocking characters. Cross has 3 different modes - Brawl, Team, and Tag Team. Brawl is the regular free-for-all fighting mode. Team allows players to play on each other's teams with a maximum of 5 teams, each represented by a color (Jet Black, Snow White, Ripe Gold, Blood Red, and Suave Blue). Tag Team allows each player to choose 2 characters that can be switched out by performing a taunt. There is one other menu option; the Customize option. The customize option allows the tweaking of certain characters appearances such as Hero and Avatar. Some customization options are hair, voice, and clothing. A few characters (such as Avatar and Party Guy) actually allow you to change the gender of the character. This game is heavily influenced by Super Smash Brothers: Wii U and 3DS. Characters Starting Lars - Lars is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames. He is a weapon smith, and he was born an raised in Tarshis, the capital of Midrain. Being the class of a mercenary, he would of course use a sword to battle. He deals an average amount of damage, and can take an average amount of hits. His Rift is using a Master Seal, changing him into the Hero class, giving him a much bigger sword and a shield that allows him to block much longer than other characters, as well as making him heavier. His rival is Red Knight. Zeta: Zeta is the unnamed main protagonist of The Element Chronicles. He is tied with Avatar (Death Timer) and Kade as the most customizable character. The Hero is from Hanifell; a land of Gods and Goddesses that control all imaginable elements. This character is highly customizable in his game, down to weapon of choice and elements. In this game; the Hero will be equipped with throwing daggers and a tonfa-staff; and his elements are lightning and snow. He does average-low damage, and can take an average amount of hits. Hero is known for being able to combo most of his moves into each other. His Rift makes him cause a giant lightning blizzard; a storm that slows down other players as well as it shoots lightning bolts down from above. His rival is Glowthos. Kade (Newcomer): Kade is the protagonist from the sequel of The Element Chronicles, The Element Chronicles II: Fall of the Rise. She (or he) is tied with Zeta and Avatar (Death Timer) as the most customizable character. Kade lives in a more advanced society in comparison to the Hero of the first game. In this game, Kade will utilize a metal whip and caltrops, and her elements are time and dimension allowing for great mobility. She does average damage and can take an average-low amount of hits. Kade's rift will stop all enemies and even moving features of the stage for a good 7 seconds, allowing her to do anything she wants without penalty for the next few seconds. Kade's rival is Seran. Red Knight: The Red Knight is the main protagonist of The Red Knight. The Red Knight is from an unnamed castle and is the hero of the kidnapped Pink Princess. This character is equipped with an iron broadsword; good for slash and jabbing, as well as his power up: the dragon's eye. He does average-low damage, and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift summons the dark knight, and the two have an epic fight in the middle of the air with over-emphasized slashes that launch anyone hit. His rival is Lars. Glowthos: Glowthos is the main protagonist of Glowthos the Great. Glowthos is a mysterious space blob and hero, honing the ability to change color and therefore change powers. This game focuses on three: red (the manipulation of fire), green (the manipulation of leaves), and gray (the manipulation of wind). He does average-low damage, and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift makes a cloud of dust roll in; slowly damaging the other players for a duration as well as slowing them down. It's rival is Hero. Sarah Stone: Sarah Stone is the main protagonist of postHUMAN. She is a believer that postHUMANS and humans can live together in harmony, though it seems quite unlikely. She found out that she, herself, was a postHUMAN at age 10 when she got hurt in a game of tag. Sarah Stone has the ability to create psychic constructs, giving her a large arsenal of tools. It's a good thing she promised her father that she'd use her powers for good, huh? She does average damage and can take an average amount of hits. Her Rift makes her surround herself with a psychic field; healing herself but stunning and damaging those that enter. Her rival is Laser the Wolf. Laser the Wolf: Laser the Wolf is the anti-hero of Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron. This genius and master of martial arts is the best friend of Shadow the Hedgehog, Hiroto the Bulldog, and Rogue the Bat. He has access to his vast knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and his energy firearms at his disposal. He does an average-high amount of damage and can take an average amount of hits. His Rift makes a robot form around him, giving him even more weapons to use. His rival is Sarah Stone. Party Guy (updated): Party Guy is a character from Party Element Simulator, a joke game idea. The Party Guy is an average party dude, not having too much fun at a party. However, a mysterious force is making party elements move and dance in order to get him happy. Simple accidents and party themed attacks will be at this man's disposal. He does average-low damage and can take an average-low amount of hits. His Rift makes a series of video game-themed fireworks launch into the sky that explode upon contact with enemies. His rival is Avatar. Hunter (updated): Hunter is the unnamed character from Hunting Adventures. Hunter is a traveling hunter that goes from island to island and country to country, hunting different creatures for different people. Along with Hunter is his dog that helps him on his trips. He is an array of guns to choose from as weapons; and his hunting dog provides a few attacks as well. He does average damage and can take an average amount of hits. His rift makes him equip a rifle and fire a single shot straight across the screen, paralyzing the first person hit for a few seconds, and launching anyone afterwards. His rival is The Marine. Al: Al is the main protagonist of the Al and Zach series. Al is a cocky man from the world of Shirelis, whom with his friend Zach steps up to save the planet from the Bisberians. In his game, and in this one, his attacks focus on fire, gravity, and thunder. He does average damage and can take a low amount of hits. His Rift triples everybody else's gravity for 3 seconds, making everyone off-stage plummet to their demise. His rival is Reever Calsiban. The Marine: The Marine is the main protagonist of Plazma Burst 2015 Neo. The Marine is a time traveler who unintentionally caused a glitch in the space-time continuum, so he goes one a run 'n gun adventure to fix it. He equips the Usurpation Minigun and the Thunder Gun. He deals average-low damage, and he can take an average amount of hits. His Rift equips him with Falkok Flame Hand Blades; dual blades that knock its target much further than his regular hits. His rival is Hunter. Reever Calsiban: Reever Calsiban is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy: Trinity of Order. Reever, a man who strives to become a legendary fighter, hails from Valisek, Higarden. He is the most balanced of the other major characters in his game (Modika Schanzel and Benegal Gargevyn), and he focuses in the use of fisticuffs. He has the ability to perform a variety of quick combos. He does average-low damage, and can take an average-high amount of hits. His Rift summons a Cactuar, a cactus monster from the Final Fantasy series. It bumps into a foe, and everyone hit gets put into a cut scene where they get thousands of needles flung at them; critically raising the distance they will be launched after they get hit. His rival is AI. Ninja: Ninja is a class from the game The Arenas. In his/her game, this class is a force to reckon with, utilizing powerful moves and high strength. It is a great class; however, it can easily be killed. In this game, the Ninja wields dual blades (not dual guns), and has 2 of his 4 abilities to his use (Cloak and Smoke). He does a high amount of damage, but can only take a very-low amount of hits. His Rift makes him teleport to the nearest player and deliver a punishing blow (assassinate) that is almost guaranteed to knock them off the screen. The Ninja's rival is The Emperor. Avatar: Avatar is the unnamed main character from Death Timer. The Avatar often narrowly avoids death in his game through quick choices. Like Phoenix Wright in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, the majority of his or her attacks are accidents such as spilling coffee or tripping. The avatar is tied with Zeta (The Element Chronicles) and Kade (The Element Chronicles II) for most customizable character. He/She does low damage and can take an avereage-low amount of hits. His Rift has 3 different possibilities, the chosen possibility is decided by random fate. 1: The opposite half of the stage collapses, referencing the "crushed" death ; 2. A satellite will fall from above, almost guaranteeing a ko, referencing the "inactivity" death; and 3. The Grim Reaper will appear somewhere random on the stage and he appears transparent, blasting away anyone who comes in contact. His/Her crazy Rift is to make up for their poor battle skills. Their rival is Party Guy. The Emperor: The Emperor (aka Ranzou Kirishima) is from the game Flame of Fury 4: Berserker's Rage. In his game, his move-set is a combination of the other characters in his game. However, in this game, he will steal the moves of combatants from this crossover. Each life he loses, he will get a new character's attacks. There is no order as to which attacks he will get next, so it is pointless to try and find a system. His attack power varies, and he can take a high amount of hits. His rift makes him temporarily copy the fighting style of Hwa Long, massively increasing his launch range. His rival is Ninja. Seran (Newcomer): Seran is from the game Korrilonioa. In his game, Seran is an assassin, hired to keep Draalians from invading his home. Equipped with throwing knives and an energy pistol, Seran is a ranged attacker who does low damage and can take an average amount of hits. Seran is a little special, if he shoots a standing enemy while he's standing, or shoots a ducking enemy while he's ducking, he deals extra damage. His rift makes him charge into anyone in front of him with his wrist blade equipped and locking them into a combo, ending with an energy-powered shot to the head that stuns the target. His rival is Kade. Matt and Mia (Newcomers): Matt and Mia are from the game Papa's Pieyaria. In their game, they win a pie-eating contest and are invited to work at a dessert-centered restaurant. The two work as a duo when they fight, mimicking each other's moves at exactly the same time (as chefs have to be coordinated with each other). While Matt equips a frying pan and deals slightly more damage, Mia equips a rolling pin and has a slightly larger attack range. By default, Matt is the leader and Mia is defeated when Matt is defeated. However, this can be changed in the customization menu, as well as who wields which weapon. Alone, Matt deals low damage, and can take an average-low amount of hits. However, with Mia, they deal average damage. Their Rift has Mia make a pot of boiling hot stew, only for Matt to trip her and drop the large pot, and whoever is in a close enough radius to get hit will instantly get launched off screen. Their rival is Fox Spirit. Fox Spirit (Newcomer): Fox spirit is an enemy from the game Runaway Spirit. In its game, it is a dead fox used to hunt down fugitive souls that run from their imminent fate. The fox spirit is the fastest character in this game, followed by Ninja and Laser the Wolf. It's recovery jump allows it to float in a spherical soul form for a little time, and it becomes invincible, but it doesn't move very far. It deals average-high damage and can take a low amount of hits. It's rift summons the soul of Matthew, and it flies across the screen chased by a stampede of animal spirits. It's rivals are Matt and Mia. Unlockable Siegmar: Siegmar is a playable character from the game Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim. Siegmar is a knight whose past generations have suffered from a transformation curse that turns them into monsters. Siegmar also has this curse, but he is determined to put it to an end. He wields a sword and zweihander, giving him the ability to switch between swords in between battle. He does average damage and can take a high amount of hits. His Rift summons the Monstrum Tower which pops out of the ground and emits monstrum that deal damage when touched. His rival is Juno Hawkins. Valeria: Valeria is a playable character from VSRFX. Valeria is a girl who possesses amazing fighting capabilities. In her game, she is overall average, except for the fact that she has no powers. In this game, she does average damage, and she can take an average-low amount of hits. Her Rift freezes the closest enemy via cryogenics, turning them into rag dolls for a few seconds. Her rival is Vanessa Luxaloss. Juno Hawkins: Juno is a police officer from the game Half*Dead. With her immunity to the virus spreading to her town, she became one of the few survivors. Just like in her game, her natural weapon is a 9MM handgun. She does a low amount of damage, but she can take an average-high amount of hits. Her rift gives her dual hand guns that rapidly deal out damage, but give light damage for each hit. However, they do provide knock-back. Her rival is Siegmar. Vanessa Luxaloss (Newcomer): Vanessa Luxaloss is an amnesiac from the game Adventures of Vanessa. Vanessa is able to harness the power of darkness, giving her attacks the ability to slow down enemies for a split second. She does an average-low amount of damage, and she can take an average-low amount of hits. Her rift covers herself in her own shadow for a few seconds, counter-attacking all incoming hits with a one-hit ko. Her rival is Valeria. Ultimai: Ultimai is a playable character from the game Dark Legends series. The Dark Legends series is a series of fighting games, taking place in a fighting tournament created by an unknown entity with the prize being $100,000. This particular character has outstanding abilities, such as his ability to harness the energy of another's soul to heal damage done and the power to summon fire and stalagmites. His attack power varies (since his attacks are special and can be charged), and he can take an average-high amount of damage. His rift calls upon hands from the nether-realm to hold other players into place and damage them. His rival is Ceno Mito. Ceno Mito: Ceno Mito is a boss from the game Monster Space. Monster Space is a MMOSAP (A massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer). The story of this game takes place on an Earth where humans discover that magic does, in fact, exist and abuse this magic to open dimensional rifts without second thought. This leads to catastrophe, of course. Ceno Mito is a wizard from this Earth who has mastered in the magical arts. His main ability in this game is to summon rifts, collect things and reuse them, and to summon creatures. He deals an average amount of damage and can take an average-low amount of hits. His rift summons Billy Steve, a gunner/boss from his game, who is invincible and shoots lasers around the screen. His rival is Ultimai. Twilight: Twilight is a vampire-loathing vampire from the series of Crisis Moon. Crisis Moon is a fighting game that takes place at the "Crimson Carnival", an event that only occurs during the decennial blood moon. Twilight was an ex-undercover vampire at the time the game begins, but eventually reveals her secret in the game's sequel. In her game and in this one alike, she equips silver daggers that she calls "needles". On each hand, she wields three in between different fingers to serve as claws, though she does throw them when ranged combat is unavoidable. She does an average-low amount of damage (though she has high combo-ability), and she can take an average amount of hits. Her rift gives her temporary vampire-esque abilities (She recovers any damage she deals, she can jump an additional two times, weak moves don't make her flinch). Her rival is Wendy Celestia. Wendy Celestia: Wendy Celestia is a demon-slayer from the game Nightmare Festival. Nightmare Festival is a fighting game that takes place in Duskport City, a city that is no stranger to paranormal activity. Wendy Celestia is a member of the Holy Executor Organization, an organization meant to rid of demonic activity in the area. Wendy has developed a reputation around the supernatural community for her skills in handling her job. Just like in her game, Wendy will utilize her skills in gymnastics, as well as her holy abilities. She does an average amount of damage and can take an average amount of hits. Her rift sends a thin, swift streak of light horizontally across the screen, almost guaranteeing a KO upon impact. Her rival is Twilight. Tier List The following is where all 26 characters would fall on a tier list, at least in my opinion. Each character is judged by: Their ability to rack up damage, their ability to launch someone, their speed, their weight, and their ability to recover (avoid KO at the bottom of the screen). Top Tier (1) Kade - Kade is very good when it comes to controlling matches. The caltrops make for good traps when it comes to keeping enemies away from Kade, and Kade's whip has amazing range and mediocre power. Her time/dimension-based special attacks upgrade her character, giving her various approach options as well as a debatably good recovery move that allows Kade to switch places with an opponent if they're nearby and give her an extra jump. (2) Fox Spirit - Fox Spirit is an amazing rusher-type character, quickly closing gaps between itself and enemies. The majority of the Fox Spirit's attacks have low knockback, allowing for amazing combo opportunity. However, the fox does have it's fair share of KO options. (3) Laser the Wolf - Laser has a multitude of options in matchups because of his adaptability. He is above average when it comes to close combat as well as ranged warfare. He is home to the strongest reflector in the game, sending projectiles back to their sender at double the speed and the power multiplied by 1.4. (4) Reever Calsiban - Reever has above-average combo ability and each hit does decent damage, and he has short beginning and ending lag on his moves. On top of that, he has some interesting abilities, like boost (which ups Reever's attack damage and knockback for a few seconds) and inner peace (which prevent him from being launched for a very limited time). High Tier (5) Sarah Stone (6) Seran (7/8) Siegmar and Ultimai - Siegmar and Ultimai share some characteristics. Siegmar's regular sword allows for some average-sized combos, and his zweihander gives him the ability to KO with his. Ultimai's ability to charge all of his attacks allow for a multitude of options. He can choose to KO someone or begin a combo with the same move. The majority of Ultimai's moves can be used to KO or to combo, and that's great. However, the longer he charges a move, the longer his ending lag is. (9) Al (10) Lars Middle Tier (11) Vanessa Luxaloss (12) Red Knight (13) Zeta (14) Avatar (15) Valeria (16) Wendy Celestia (17) The Marine - The Marine is another victim of having projectile-based moves. The difference is: many of his moves have great knockback and low ending lag. What puts him above Juno Hawkins is his better recovery (He goes back in time to wherever he was 3 seconds ago). (18) Juno Hawkins - Juno Hawkins is another victim of having projectile-based moves. The difference is: many of her moves have great knockback and low ending lag. One problem is that her recovery is poor (she shoots her gun straight down and the recoil sends her a little higher, but anyone hit by the bullet is sent plummeting down). Low Tier (19) Twilight - Twilight can do a lot of damage, but she lacks KO options. However, her limited KO options have good hitboxes. The problem is that they have poor start-up lag. They're really only good for punishing. Other than that, she has a poor recovery move as well (she performs a barrage of scratches and cuts using her needles in a direction of her choice for a short distance). (20) Ceno Mito - Ceno Mito is a slow and laggy character with poor combo ability, but he has a lot of ranged kill power. Ceno Mito would be much better if he wasn't so easy to punish. A big bonus to Ceno Mito is that his throws are the strongest in the game, meaning he has unblockable moves with KO potential. (21) Glowthos - Glowthos would be lower on the list, if not for his big hitboxes and small beginning/ending-lag. Glowthos has easy combos, though they don't do very much damage. If he weren't so easy to KO, and if he could do much more damage, he'd definitely be one of the better characters in this. (22) Matt and Mia - Matt and Mia have almost know combo ability whatsoever, though they do have multiple stunning moves. The problem is the ending-lag with the majority of their moves. However, Matt and Mia have some good launching moves, allowing them to punish other characters moderately well. Bottom Tier (23) Ninja - Ninja is an odd character. He easily racks up damage with his large combos, but he lacks any far-launching moves, meaning it's hard for him to KO someone else. That, combined with his light weight (meaning he can easily get KO'd) and his poor recovery move (where he simply jumps an extra time), earns him a spot this low on the tier list. (24) Hunter - The Hunter is very tough to use. With the majority of his attacks being ranged, and having ending-lag from such attacks, it is very easy to punish him with the majority of the other characters. Because of that, close combat is difficult for him. (25) The Party Guy - The Party Guy has very little going for him. He doesn't do very much damage, he can't take that many hits before getting flung off stage, and combos aren't exactly he's forte. The best thing going for him is his recovery where a random choice of balloon appears (Happy Birthday! - Lifts The Party Guy the fastest and the highest; Congratulations! - Deals damage when it pops; and It's a Boy/Girl! - It is impossible for this balloon to pop). Other (26) The Emperor - Without an official move-set, it's impossible to put him on a tier list. However, his ability to take many hits before getting KO'd makes him valuable, though that can jack up combos in another character's move-set. Items Take note that items are not allowed during tournament play. Dark Matter is a reoccurring item from this series. It instantly allows whoever consumes it to use their rift special. The Laptop is a reoccurring item from this series. It brings in a non-playable character to help whoever uses it. The razorhat is from the game Monster Space. Much like Kung Lao's hat, it is a boomerang like hat that has incredible cutting power. The Paper Flower is from the game Mario Kart: 17. it temporarily turns the others into flat/paper versions of themselves, making them as light as ever. The Gold Flower is also from the game Mario Kart: 17. It temporarily turns the others into gold versions of themselves, making them as heavy as can be. The Psychic Force is an item from the game Psychic Force 2015. It attracts other players in close radius, but makes close players get launched further when hit. The Holy Boots are an item created in the Idea Incubator. They allow the recipient to fly off the ground. Merlin's Spirit is an item from Vanquish: Fall of Magic. It gives elemental influence to the recipient's attacks. Squeezy is an item from Battery. It can be thrown at another player, sticking on to them and slowing them down. Holy Fruit is an item from Blue Saga: Beginning. It completely rejuvenates the recipient. The Shurikens appear in multiple games like The Element Chronicles, for example. They are throwing projectiles that can get stuck in walls or floors and do damage to players that come in contact. The Nuclear Snowball is an explosive snowball from Snowball Massacre '''with the ability to launch anyone with intense force. the Keytar is from the game '''Guitar Hero: Metal Edition that forces everyone who isn't airborne to taunt. Stages Take note that not every stage is approved tournament play. "Available" will be written in the stage description if it is approved. # Battlefield: Battlefield is a returning stage from the first Game Idea Wiki Crossover. It is a location where npc's from games fight in the background as the players battle in the foreground. This stage is 100% flat. Available. # Monstrum Tower: Monstrum Tower is a stage based off the inside of Monstrum Tower; depicted in Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim. This stage spawns monstrum randomly. # Tropical Island: Tropical Island is based on the Tropical Island stage in The Arenas. The Tropical Island is a typical island, surrounded by damaging water. Available. # Dark Tunnel: The Dark Tunnel is from the joke game idea, The Walking Game. As the name suggest, it is a dark tunnel. This stage constantly moves to the right, but it is 100% flat. # Dark Town: Dark Town is a polluted town from Luxendria; a place from the game Feast of the Black Strings. This stage makes players take slightly more damage from attacks. Available. # President's Vault: The President's Vault is a location from the game Warghost: Alliance. This is the only stage with a collapsable floor, making it easier to make knockouts. # The Laboratory: The Laboratory is an original location from this very game's story mode. This stage is only unlocked after completing a story line. This lab is 100% flat. Available. # Silvaine: Silvaine is a location from The Element Chronicles. It is a forest realm with fantastical creatures in the background. This location is 100% flat. Available. # Strange Planet: The Strange Planet is a stage from Strangey Planet. With floating windows and giant robots, this planet is indeed strange. The gravity on this planet shifts from high to low. # Coral Reef: The Coral Reef is a stage from Goodies: Spirit of the Magic Carpet. The coral reef, a vast underwater location accompanied by a giant Moral Eel. This stage has lower gravity. # The Construction Site: The Construction Site is a stage from Double Dragon: New Wave. As the name implies, it is a construction site, meaning it has various moving parts and breakable objects. # Blank Space: The Blank Space stage is a stage from Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: The Rift. It's a flat white world with a single platform defined by a thick black line. This stage is 100% flat. Available. # Rift: The Rift stage is a stage from Game Idea Wiki Crossover 3: the Rift. It's a flat, pitch-black world with moving gold lines to stand on. This stage has lower gravity. # Stage: The Stage is a location from Guitar Hero: Metal Edition. It's a performance stage with the occasional light show. This stage is 100% flat. Available. # Mausoleum: The Mausoleum is a stage from The Sims 5. It is a graveyard where ghost versions of unused characters will wander. This stage is 100% flat. Available. # Creaky Building: The Creaky Building is a stage from Permafrost. It is an old house residing in a mountain village. This stage is 100% flat. Available. Character Quotes The following will be (a) quote(s) from each character as they perform a move, taunt, or as they talk in their rival cut scene. "I built these ones myself!" - Lars as he activates his rift. "Gods!" - Zeta as he gets KO'd (left/right side of the screen). "No!" - Kade as she gets KO'd (bottom of the screen). "For all that is pink!" - The Red Knight as he taunts. "..." - Glowthos as he exists. "Can't we just get along?" - Sarah Stone as she taunts. "You fought like an underground worm." - Laser the Wolf after he wins. "..." - Party Guy as he exists. "Locked and loaded!" - Hunter as he activates his rift. "I didn't even need Zach for that!" - Al after he wins a match. "Save the time, save the world, don't save you." - The Marine as he taunts. "Ultima!.. Just kidding!" - Reever Calsiban as he taunts. "..." - Ninja as he exists. "Ouch!" - Avatar as he/she gets KO'd (left/right side of the screen). "Fight!" - The Emperor as he taunts. "That nuke would be good right about now..." - Seran as he taunts. "Is that the ghost of a cow? Spooky..." - Mia in her rival cut scene. "I dunno, but that wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've seen today..." - Matt in his rival cut scene. "Bark!" - Fox Spirit as it gets KO'd (Any side of the screen). "I'll even fight you if it gets rid of this curse." - Siegmar as he taunts. "Son of a-!" - Valeria as she gets KO'D (Left/Right/Bottom of the screen). "Back off! D-Don't make me hurt you!" - Juno Hawkins to Siegmar in her rival cut scene. "Do I know you?" - Vanessa as she taunts. "What, you think your spells can defeat me?! They don't call me the son-of-the-devil for nothing!" - Ultimai to Ceno Mito in his rival cut scene. "The devil doesn't even know all the magic I can do." - Ceno Mito to Ultimai in his rival cut scene. "Whatever I do, know that it's in self-defense." - Twilight to Wendy in her rival cut scene. "Looks like you're my next target." - Wendy to Twilight in her rival cut scene. Voice Acting I hope none of these upset anyone, this is simply the way I imagined each character. Announcer - Xander Mobus (Voice of Master/Crazy Hand; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) Lars - Jason Adkins (Voice of Chrom; Fire Emblem Awakening) Zeta - Matthew Mercer (Voice of Ike; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) Laura Bailey (Voice of Lucina; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) Kade - David Vincent (Voice of Male Robin; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) Lauren Landa (Voice of Female Robin; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) The Red Knight - Anthony Del Rio (Voice of Dark Pit; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) Sarah Stone - Tara Strong (Voice of Rikku; Final Fantasy X) Laser The Wolf - Ja Green (Voice of Falco; Star Fox 64 3D) Hunter - Grant George (Voice of Leon Kuwata; Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) AI - Scott McCord (Voice of Trent; Total Drama Island) The Marine - Roger Craig Smith (Voice of Chris Redfield; Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Reever Calsiban - Phil Parson (Voice of Apollo; Smite) Avatar - Steve Heinke (Voice of Male Wii Fit Trainer; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) October Moore (Voice of Female Wii Fit Trainer; Super Smash Brothers Wii U/ 3DS) The Emperor - Yori Lowenthal (Voice of Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) Seran - David Hayter (Voice of Solid Snake; Super Smash Brothers Brawl) Mia - Carrie Karanen (Voice of Mahiru Koizumi; Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) Matt - Johnny Yong Bosch (Voice of Hajime Hinata; Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) Siegmar - Kyle Hebert (Voice of Ryu; Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Valeria - Brittney Lee Harvey (Voice of Sakura Kasugano; Ultra Street Fighter IV) Juno Hawkins - Catherine Disher (Voice of Jill Valentine; Marvel vs Capcom 2) Vanessa - Wendee Lee (Voice of Oichi; Samurai Warriors) Ultimai - Ted Louis (Voice of Giovanni; Pokemon) Ceno Mito - Chris Tergliafera (Voice of Gundham Tanaka; Super Danganronpa 2) Twilight - Erin Fitzgerald (Voice of Jade; Tekken 6) Wendy Celestia - Eileen Stevens (Voice of Belldandy; Ah! My Goddess!) Trivia * The Creator of this game, BlueSaga, uses one character in each tier: Fox Spirit, Lars, Red Knight, Matt and Mia, and Ninja. * Before the update, Zeta and Kade were simply know as Hero and Hero II. * Clone characters are non-existent in this game. Category:Video Games Category:Games